Jack
Name: Jack ' "Yes this is the end... for you" Actor - Daniel, R Symbol Clothes - shorts Powers - Rage/ Super strength Main Weapons - Katana Role - Team Leader Description - Jack is the boldest and bravest of the team he leads his team to fights by using brute force until the enemy is destroyed. Jack is a very angry person sometimes, his anger sometimes triggers his power Super strength and Rage. Jack is the tallest of the heroes. Jack was reffered to as the "Jackel" in the Roman gladiator realm. Jack is one of two heroes to escape the end of time. '''Time School 1 - '''Once the 4 heroes find the school, the hero Jack is thrown to the portal called the Roman gladiator realm he is forced to fight two galdiators which he kills in the end and finally makes it to the emperor, the Emperor kills himself knowing he will probably lose and Jack takes his weapon and kills the final guard. Jacks anger begins to erupt his weakness. Jack ends up in CHAOS Realm in the end where he fights tim and Pibbs for being cursed by Bibby Clown, the battle was fierece and he could not focus on anything as all the rage built up in and him and he could only see gladiators everywhere he looked so he tried to kill Pibbs but he ended up killing Pibbs and getting himself killed. '''Time School 2 - '''Jack is resurrected by Sim and taken to the bio-labs. Jack and Pibbs meet up together with Tim at the bio-labs and all 4 of the heroes discus about the clowns. Jack goes threw the portal and ends up in the Stars Wars Realm where he begins his journey. Jack attacks a Moo Trooper and takes his weapon, Jack then meets a strange jedi who seems to be able to summon his entire arm as a lightsaber. The Jedi tells Jack that he must find the Captian, so he goes down the hallway and finds the captian at the top of the stairs walking down with handcuffs (it seems that the captian escaped) so Jack then walks with the captian and learns that Darth Death is after Jack. Just as the captian and Jack talk Darth Death walks in and Jack begins his battle against Darth Death, in the end Jack wins and stabs Darth Death. Jack ends up in an realm called the Forest realm and talks to Sim and gets angry because he believes that Pibbs is dead because he is know where to be found? so Jack turns around and walks back to the portals... '''Time School 3 - '''Jack First appears when he walks into the corridor of the death cliffs realm to see Tim's dead body and Pibbs near his body with blood on his hands. Jack blinded by Rage he causes a CHAOS Realm to unfold and surround them as Pibbs and Jack get into a fist fight. Finally they stop fighting when the realm clears and X-traveler resurrects Tim as Sim stands and watches. X-traveler takes all the heroes to the broken Bio-labs and learns about Bibby clowns curse, and a couple other secrcets. When X-traveler tells the heroes to go to a war with the clowns he gives Jack a Katana to fight the first clown who gets in his way. Jack and the heroes get to the front as the clowns appear on the other side. Jimmy Clown yells "This is the end!". Jack smiles and says "yes this is the end...for you". Jack charges with the other 3 heroes as Sim lay behind as gun man. Jack challenges Jason Clown to match his rage, but Jason Clown becomes to powerful and kills Jack... '''Time School 4 -' Jack and the 4 heroes awake from there deep sleep they seem to have been in? Jack confused finds out they have been transported forward in time by the X-traveler but also being resurrected in the process. suddenly after the heroes discuss what could of happend, CHAOS Clown comes in and pushes jack against a wall causing him to get knocked out. Jack wakes up with Pibbs releasing him from the rope around him. Pibbs then takes a lead speech and tells them what they should do. Jack agrees as the other heroes agree to. As the 4 heroes go to the clown aslyum Jacks job was to locate and find Jimmy clowns powers. Soon after the alarm goes off Jack is seen walking towards 3 Clown soldiers but since Jack has Jimmy clowns powers, they are no match for him and he kills them. Finally Jack escapes from the clown asylum by running with the other 3 heroes disguised as clowns to the back door portal. Jack and the heroes find themselves in the Crimson CHAOS Realm where they challenge the 2 Dark Clowns to a battle. The Hero Clowns defeat them. Jack is then found walking towards CHAOS Clown thinking he can defeat him but suddenly CHAOS Clown takes Jimmy Clowns sword from him and kills him. Jack then dies but wakes up after a strange bright light in an exploding school beside Pibbs, so Jack and Pibbs make a run for the exit and escape the end of time. Jack and Pibbs walk away from the school and say that they are going there separate ways and so they depart each other as the school returns to a normal Abandoned school. ''' Time School 5 - Jack will appear in a short flash back scene and will be refrenced in the movie, but he will not make a big appearence.